1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to dart boards and more specifically it relates to an improved dart board wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous dart boards have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be made of cork or other materials to receive and retain a needle point of a dart thrown thereto and circular shaped wires arranged on the dart board to indicate point scoring areas. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.